mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wasze kolekcje
Kompletna kolekcja 「seise apeter」 Moja kolekcja składa się z magazynów, naklejek, jednej części "Magicznej Księgi" z zadaniami i naklejkami, pierwszym tomem serii książek, a także własnej roboty internatem z klocków LEGO i minifigurkami bohaterek. Wiem, że internat nie przypomina internatu, a postacie nie przypominają postaci, ale kogo to ochodzi. :P Ech, ten mój dywan i niepościelone łóżko w tle... :P Nie planuję powiększać kolekcji. IMG-20140426-00932.jpg|Pierwsza część książki. IMG-20140426-00933.jpg|Pierścionki x2 - z magazynu i książki. IMG-20140426-00934.jpg|Naklejki z książki z zadaniami. IMG-20140426-00935.jpg|5 arkuszy naklejek z kiosku. IMG-20140426-00936.jpg|Naklejki z magazynu. IMG-20140426-00937.jpg|Bransoletka z gazety. IMG-20140426-00938.jpg|Naszyjnik ze łzą jednorożca. IMG-20140426-00939.jpg|Pierwszy odcinek na płycie. IMG-20140426-00940.jpg|Opaska Mii (w ogóle jej nie noszę :P). IMG-20140426-00942.jpg|Gazety (5 numeru nie kupowałam - dycha za jakąś torebkę? Następnego też nie kupię - dycha za tandetny naszyjnik z obrazkiem Mii?). IMG-20140426-00943.jpg|Jedna część książki z zadaniami. IMG-20140426-00945.jpg|Internat + ludziki. :P IMG-20140426-00947.jpg|Niby-Mia. IMG-20140426-00948.jpg|Niby-Paula. IMG-20140426-00949.jpg|Niby-Violetta chodząca wszędzie w staniku. :P IMG-20140426-00950.jpg|Niby-świta Violetty. IMG-20140426-00951.jpg|Internat z przodu. IMG-20140426-00952.jpg|Przekrojony internat. IMG-20140426-00953.jpg|Budowałam go na przykładzie budynków z LEGO Friends - aby można go było rozłożyć i złożyć w inny sposób. Tutaj rozłożony. IMG-20140426-00954.jpg|Kuchnia, jadalnia i łazienka. IMG-20140426-00955.jpg|Zbliżenie na łazienkę. IMG-20140426-00956.jpg|Łazienka again. :P IMG-20140426-00957.jpg|Pokój Mii i Pauli. IMG-20140426-00958.jpg|Zegar, szuflady, biurko, regał. IMG-20140426-00959.jpg|Łóżka i skrzynia. IMG-20140426-00960.jpg|Mia na swoim łóżku czyta Księgę Legend Centopii. IMG-20140426-00961.jpg|Mistrz Painta. :P IMG-20140426-00962.jpg|Balkon. IMG-20140426-00968.jpg|Na balkon wchodzi się przez okno. :P IMG-20140426-00969.jpg|Wychodzenie. xD IMG-20140426-00963.jpg|Strych i dach. IMG-20140426-00966.jpg|Przykładowo przebudowany domek. Kolekcja Hesi™ Opiszę tu wszystko króciutko... Z serialu zbieram prasę i dodatki do niej dołączone. Na resztę jestem za stara. Moja kolekcja składa sie z magazynów, książeczek z filmem i podróży do Centopii. Będę powiększać kolekcję, chociaż nie planuję zakupu Podróży do Centopii. Dycha za jakąś badziewną książeczkę przeproszeniem. Trzecia część to przypadek - mama była w kiosku xD Przynajmniej mam egzemplarz... Posiadam wydanie specjalne magazynu i bransoletke z Fano (dodatek do wyd.) To wszystko - pisałam, iż będzie krótko. H454.kolekcja.jpg Halszka454'kolekcja.jpg Halszka454''kolekcja.jpg Halszka454,,,kolekcja.jpg Halszka454,,,,kolekcja.jpg Halszka454,,kolekcja.jpg Halszka454,kolekcja.jpg Halszka454....kolekcja.jpg Halszka454...kolejcja.jpg Halszka454..kolekcja.jpg Halszka454.Kolekcja.jpg Halszka454 mia i ja okładka.jpg Kolekcja Lyrii105™ *Aktualnie przebywam w: Polsce - Łódź. Ja nie zbieram rzeczy z "Mia i ja:, tylko moja siostra. Ma bardzo dużą kolekcję, więc postanowiłam ją pokazać. Na razie dodam mało zdjęć. Moja siostra nie tylko kolekcjonuje polskie rzeczy z serii "Mia i ja", kupuje też przez różne obcojęzyczne strony zabawki, dodatki itd. Oczywiście ja płacę w €. Jak jesteśmy za granicą np. we Włoszech, to cały czas kogoś namawia by jej kupił coś z "Mia i Ja". Znam dobrze niemiecki i włoski, ale przy kimś mam stresa ;). Oto kolekcja, która jest przedstawiona w zdjęciach i opisana w punktach jak jest w slajdach: *Niemiecki magazyn "Mia and Me Abenteuer in Centopia ". Prezenty: Bransoletka Mii, Album z Jednorożcami oraz naklejki do albumu. *Można zobaczyć Księgę Przyjaźni Mii z Niemiec. Można tam też opisać siebie; imię, wiek itp. *Potem widzimy Bransoletkę Mii z naszego polskiego Magazynu nr 3: "Fauny i ich muzyka". *Widzimy lalkę Mię na pluszaku Onchao. Lalka Mii z Allegro.pl, a Jednorożec Onchao ze str. Starbox.pl. *Na kolejnym slajdzie jest lalka Mii w elfickim stroju :). *Teraz można zobaczyć ostatnie DVD w Niemczech z kolekcji filmowej: Koniec Epoki. Ma zgrane na siebie takie odcinki jak: odc. 25 Propozycja Panthei i Odc. 26 Koniec Epoki. *Teraz są buty mojej siostry :) *Po butach widzimy Pluszaka Onchao w pudełku ze strony Starbox.pl *Po pluszaku jest tornister mojej siostry. *Po plecaku widzimy włoski Magazyn, który kupił mojej siostrze wujek jak był we Włoszech. Prezenty: coś w rodzaju pasemek. Spinki do których przyczepione są pasemka. Komiks: Nadzieja Centopii. *Teraz czas na medalion nr 1: na nim znajduje się Onchao wraz ze swoją opiekunką Mią :). *Medalion nr 2: na nim jest Mia w pozie takiej, jak na plakacie dołączonym do magazynu nr 2 w Polsce. *Medalion nr 3: to Mia, w tle widać piękną krainę Centopię. *Potem widzimy z Magicznej Księgi nr 7 Spotkanie Ze Smokiem pozę Mo i trochę pozy Yuko i Mii. To takie pionki do gry planszowej znajdującej się w środku. *Po Magicznej Księdze jest Bransoletka Mii, którą widzimy na stronie: "Zabawki i inne". Mój wujek kupił to mojej siostrze podobnie jak magazyn. *Oto lalka Mii znów w innej pozie :) *Teraz widać bransoletkę Mii z magazynu niemieckiego. Jest taka sama jak w Polsce. Co ciekawe, wystąpiła już w dwóch magazynach: Magazyn nr 1 i Magazyn, który widać na początku slajdu. *Cztery Kolekcje Filmowe: nr 9 Odstawiona (Posiada odcinki: 17 Odstawiona i 18 Król Przez Jeden Dzień), nr 10 Jaskinia Prawdy (Posiada odcinki: 19 Faun Grajek i 20 Jaskinia Prawdy), nr 11 Pod księżycem (Posiada odcinki; 21 Pod Wiatr i 22 Pod księżycem), nr 12 Łzy Radości (Posiada odcinki: 23 Wybór Stron i 24 Łzy Radości). *Płyta do słuchania z dwoma pierwszymi odcinkami; Odc.1 Rozmowa Z Jednorożcami i Odc. 2 Nadzieja Centopii. *DVD Pod Księżycem; Posiada odcinki: Odc.21 Pod Wiatr i Odc. 22 Pod księżycem. *Błyszczyk z ostatniego niemieckiego magazynu wydanego w lipcu 2014 r. *Losowa strona z Księgi Przyjaźni - Jestem Mia! Warto ten artykuł przeczytać! :) *Francuski magazyn z serii "Mia i Ja". Prosto Z Francji :) *Oto Jednorożec Gwiazd kupiony w Hiszpanii. Oczywiście cena nie przypisała mojemu gustowi ;) *Oto runy z jednego z niemieckich magazynów. *Przed wami kolorowanki z Niemiec. Okładka: Mo. Kolorowanki: Mankulus. Widzimy też ułamek kolorowanki Yuko. :) *Magazyn z Niemiec. To jest nr.9/2013 r. *Oto 2 magazyny z Niemiec. Jeden jest z księgą : "Legendy Centopii" *Księga "Legendy Centopii" *Przed wami magazyn z Niemiec. Prezentami do niego dołączonymi są : Bransoletka Mii + Album Z Jednorożcami. Te rzeczy nie są w opakowaniu tak jak na pierwszym zdjęciu mojego slajdu. *\Posiada Odcinki : Odcinek 1 "Rozmowa z jednorożcami" i Odcinek 2 "Nadzieja Centopii". *Teraz DVD "Złoty syn" jako dodatek do magazynu. *Oto pięć plakatów z magazynów. *Ostatnio jak byłam w Niemczech moja siostra kupiła kolejne wydanie magazynu "Mia i Ja". Komiks jest na podstawie Odcinka 17 "Odstawiona". Prezent to błyszczące naklejki. Na okładce są Mia i Yuko . Mia ma piękną różową sukienkę, zaś Yuko ma bordową z klejnotami. *Oto naklejka przedstawiająca Yuko i Mię w odcineku 3 "Odnowienie". *To są puzzle w kształcie kuli. W przodzie jest już gotowa kula, gdzie widać : Lyrie, Sinette oraz Malinę. W pudełku jest kula jeszcze w częściach. Na niej są : Yuko, Onchao, Mo i Mia. *To jest prezent dołączony do Magazynu wyprodukowanego w Niemczech. *Oto Lyria - zabawka w pudełku. *Przed wami DVD i CD - Niemiecka Kolekcja :) *Uwielbiam robić zdjęcia pluszakowi Onchao. *Mój ulubiony Album z Jednorożcami z Niemieckiego Magazynu. *Oto lampa z Mią. Moja siostra ma ją w łazience. HORROR! *Oto książki utworzone przez Isabellę Monh. *Bajkowa bransoletka w pudełku : Bransoletka Mii. *Włoski Magazyn z prezentem : coś w rodzaju pasemek *Plecak i Piórnik z Francji : Mia i Onchao. *Moja siostra idzie do 2 klasy więc już kupiła w Hiszpani zeszyty do nowej klasy. *Oto naklejki do albumu z Jednorożcami. *Oto prezenty z jedenego z niemieckich Magazynów. *Świeżo kupione Puzzle dnia : 13.08.2014 r. W Niemczech. Do złożenia są : Stado Trawy i Paproci oraz Mia. *Oto Magazyn Nr.5 z całej serii. Jest on wyprodukowany w Niemczech. Dodatkiem były naklejki, których już nie ma :). Przynajmniej Płyta DVD : "Złoty Jednorożec" jest. *Oto dwie, pierwsze książki jakie moja siostra i ja wraz z rodzicami kupiliśmy w Niemczech. *Oto najsłodszy pluszak jakiego widziałam : Phuddle. *Bransoletka Mii z M Magazynu "Fauny I Ich Muzyka" *Oto pościel świeżo kupiona dnia : 14.08.2014 r. (czyli dziś) :) *Jednorożec Wiatru zabawka *Onchao I Mia razem. *Mia i Lyria - zabawki. *Magazyn : Fauny I Ich Muzyka + Bransoletka Mii. *Magiczna Księga - "Nawiedzony Las" na podstawie Odcinka 14 "Zasuszony Las". *Oto 4 DVD z serii "Mia I Ja ". Moje ulubione z tych czterech to pierwsze DVD od dołu z lewej. Jego tytuł to : "Złoty Jednorożec ". *Kupiliśmy w Berlinie zestaw do Matematykii. Moja siostra uparła się o notatnik. :) *Pluszak Onchao - kolejna sesja oraz lalka Mia - również kolejna sesja zdjęciowa. *To kolejny magazyn z 2013 r. Dodatkowo dodano super prezenty do magazynu . *Książka posiada odcinki : Kwitnące Drzewo , Wszystko, co błyszczy oraz Dziwactwa Phuddl'a . *Te lalki są naprawdę bajeczne! Mia i Yuko ! *Piękna bluzka z Onchao i z Mią . Ale numer! *Oto książka z filmem odc.1-3 pt "Przybycie Do Centopii " - ja tłumaczyłam.:) *Książka o Jednorożcach . Moje ulu. artykuły : 1.Lyria , 2.Volo i 3.Malina. *Ciekawa gra planszowa z Niemiec. Miejsca z Centopii itp. *Oto trzy zabawki na jednym zdjęciu : Lyria , Onchao i Mia . *A przed wami ostatnie prezenty z ostatnio wydanego magazynu Mia I Ja z nIemiec. *Angielskie naklejki? Fajne, co nie? *Bransoletka Mii z trzeciego, polskiego magazynu Mia I Ja. *Bluzka z Onchao i z Mią! *Centopia's Enihórner (tłumaczenie moje : Jednorożce Centopii). Plakat!!! *Nowy, niemiecki magazyn kupiony wczoraj (14.03.2015r.). *Figurki z serialu : Onchao, Mia, Panthea & Phuddle. *A oto 20 magazynów z serialu : od początku do lipca 2014r. *''Więcej Rzeczy będę dodawać jak będę mieć czas. Pozdrawiam wszystkich lubiących wikię :) '' 1975027_463957523733367_9673770_n.jpg|Niemiecki magazyn, kupiony kiedy byliśmy raz w weekend w Niemczech :) 294802_325462150916239_675460576_n.jpg|"Mia I Ja" książeczka z Niemiec 527751_306832359445885_679373485_n.jpg|Bransoletka Mii 10334381_450985451702925_5516222009188829963_n.jpg|Mia na pluszaku Onchao DSCN9847.jpg|lalka Mia mSNEjhq7KgURu7Xqbky5l1w.jpg|DVD Koniec Epoki po niemiecku. Kupiłam warz z siostrą w Niemczech! : ) mg2dB-r7g3tif_W77GEHB3Q.jpg|Buty mojej siostry : ) miPZuMGg_kd94CLURjcu3Lw.jpg|Pluszak Onchao ze Starbox.pl meQmewSaQ9MU1XjwPn9f8ng.jpg|Plecak $_57 (1).JPG|Włoski magazyn mfA8dLBk9O9eq0qXimBUp2A.jpg|Mia I Onchao - Naszyjnik mLOj8iKCusuI07jtCpubUeg.jpg|Mia - Naszyjnik m1VHKMQYJ4XjBGjki746dXQ.jpg|Mia W Centopii - Naszyjnik DSC02172.JPG|W środku Magicznej Księgii Nr.7 images (3).jpg|bransoletka Mii tumblr_n3fnpgeUBD1rqy69do1_500.jpg|Mia lalka msGBGhaZbyW_tHAL8w-cegQ.jpg|Bransoletka Mii z magazynu mluIV7xX04uXFpqidU9vpcA.jpg|DVD z Niemiec - Odc.17 - 24 msxg5ObQmVgfpsZ6Dj-sq0w.jpg|Płyta Do Słuchania - Po Niemiecku - Odc.1 Rozmowa Z Jednorożcami oraz Odc.2 Nadzieja Centopii m09TUSjoSby2qPfXE6xsBxw.jpg|Kolekcja Filmowa - Pod Wiatr i Pod księżycem Na DVD mOpfilkvScrsODGHU9PJvKA.jpg|Błyszczyk z ostatniego magazynu "Mia And Me" 36781258_scre_2.jpg|W środku księgi przyjaźni Mii - Jestem Mia! images (4).jpg|Francuski magazyn prosto z Francji :) Mia-and-Me-Star-Sternen-Einhorn-Mattel-BFW38.jpg|Jednorożec Gwiazd z Hiszpani :) 1743517 440721406056979 335829724 n.jpg|Runy z jednego z niemieckich magazynów 941351_473777912702394_1277793224_n.jpg|Kolorowanki z Niemiec :) 2013 - nr.9.jpg|Magazyn nr.9/2013 images (5)g.jpg|2 magazyny z Niemiec img mn.jpg|Księga "Legendy Centopii" z magazynu mwpoz7tId6J_w7_XtiiKRdg.jpg|Magazyn + prezenty do niego : Album Z Jednorożcami i Bransoletka Mii mjSPyvskZtHbmuCvuM4-pUA.jpg|Płyta DVD z pierwszymi odcinkami : Rozmowa Z Jednorożcami i Nadzieja Centopii m2RTfHJhk5rsge8KnlS5KQQ.jpg|Płyta DVD "Złoty Syn" jako dodatek do magazynu mdh.jpg|Pięć Plakatów Z Magazynów mhg.jpg|Ostatnie wydanie magazynu "mia I Ja" w nIemczech mIr7PUAlRr3vO7gHCPiAz1Q.jpg|Jedna z naklejek do albumu "Mia & Ja" mp-UMU4fFpvhvP_BiVTQvXQ.jpg|Puzzle w kształcie kuli m4y_NU-kXULCq2HBqZT7Q4g.jpg|Prezent do magazynu niemieckiego mOaplV3qurYMjv4-po0uxEg.jpg|Zabawka Lyria w pudełku mlrAl4MSmMyFRGYTGRmh1JQ.jpg|Niemiecka Kolekcja : 4 x Cd co słuchania (1 - 8 odc. s.1) oraz 8 x DVD ( 7 - 26 odc. s.1) mXcVmzk9lY63tmsWJuPE1cQ.jpg|Pluszak Onchao mQpzFmsfYWMLqjFcaGiZHTA.jpg|Album Z Jednorożcami mTcKdILmUA2qk-zgc1OWXdQ.jpg|Lampa w kształcie księżyca + Mia mA0Wj3u5dTdBzFA06mlwbpA.jpg|Książki Isabell Mohn mlzdP-C8fgc9EYlzzemUofQ (1).jpg|Bransoletka Mii mhYVIxE_CxCWHeyWvBLQruQ.jpg|Włoski magazyn z pasemkami m8TX_vjcJCD2VNNwXTYbJ7w.jpg|Plecak I Piórnik mfbo9NKe_pAg5lJJwY-M4fw.jpg|Zeszyty do 2 klasy :) mJlggzCsZMRQXkKLOv68-DA.jpg|Naklejki do albumu z Jednorożcami mkaSGyrt8ZrmBhcjsPN-PGg.jpg|Prezenty do lipcowego magazynu niemieckiego "Mia & Ja" mmitOi7CexxuntfhhvPKv2A.jpg|Puzzle Z Jednorożcami I Mią mRO7N2sE2ggcqvAKdfoFmRg (1).jpg|Magazyn Nr.5/2013 r. W Niemczech mMDJ_WgW86ruw3goQDb-YnA.jpg|Dwie pierwsze książki kupione w Niemczech mO0TqhVehVVPE8UE5up3-Bg.jpg|Pluszak Phuddle (Siostra wzięła go do Niemiec) mZn6LG9Tt7d2fj6-_0mMM7A.jpg|Bransoletka Mii z magazynu : "Fauny I Ich Muzyka" mHksQ45pZ0j0pCN8R-Yao7w.jpg|Pościel Zabawki 001.JPG|Jednorożec Wiatru z nami w Niemczech :) 10592782_279293242277037_7373582317777881572_n.jpg|Onchao I MIa 10568778_278384149034613_6136223263097178035_n.jpg|Mia I Lyria 4524313477.jpg|Magazyn Nr.3 Fauny I Ich Muzyka images (17).jpg|Nawiedzony Las mcIj6pc02Y12R8Wm38TO8cA.jpg|DVD X4 mHDVdVT0OUFU2ORX-HWo2tw.jpg|Zestaw Do Matematykii mU7ik3TVreiyutG_Aa-R_ew.jpg|Onchao pluszak i MIa mdY8EtLwtQwiAWNaR1bNn-w.jpg|Magazyn z dodatkiem muI36WoPokjjGMw1n88XpKw.jpg|Książka Z Odc.10 - 12 S.1 000955thumb.jpeg|Mia I Yuko lalki Mia_specj.nr.jpg|Magazyn Specjalny mt8Lko2V7NvVpScFozxCXDw.jpg|Bluzka z Mią i z Onchao morNXVwad_moso1rFoGpFBw.jpg|Książka - "Przybycie Do Centopii" - Mój tłumacz :) mU2h5_wSmsLvMQxSnYV9Fxw.jpg|Książka O Jednorożcach miEIWZjjgOTpyNvULXESDZA.jpg|Gra Planszowa m24_s2rU92WqekX-mU9x1yA.jpg|Lyria, Mia I Onchao mBAl9V1UGYVPt4WAHfpft_A.jpg|Dvd i bryloki mNsTVMtZTKHgaJ4ONX69ejQ.jpg|Fajne Naklejki Mia aktorkja.jpg|Ja we Włoszech :) mcAaDbsqN9WeEwOrQIGoo_g.jpg|Bransoletka z magazynu "Fauny I Ich Muzyka" mtOTdtv1hdKrcJv91ttsweg.jpg|Fanowska bluzka :) mfYC1lMPGvE45MnmxVPEKoA.jpg|Jednorożce Centopii (tłumaczenie moje :) ) mAqnF4UCceaaSH5vasbm8gg.jpg|Nowe Wydanie magazynu w Niemczech! mIcBmLhwmWYqoHeD0sRXSew.jpg|Figurki mbgO7ZUNJbg-1giA6hFDObg.jpg|dużo magazynów Filmik: thumb|center|500px Kolekcja Wiczka welc Tu Halszka454 - dodaję jej kolekcję :) *Magazyny i książeczki *Gadżety *Pościel Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. P1080181.JPG P1080182.JPG P1080174.JPG P1080183.JPG P1080162.JPG P1080166.jpg 8ff21827c91abf0fc80fd024dd659e58.jpg KolekcjaUżytkownik: LoveMiaija Oto moja kolekcja rzeczy z Mia i ja są tu głównie rzeczy z sezonu 3 ale są też z 2 sezonu. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Tu wklej link do swojego profilu Tutaj zamieść opis swojej kolekcji. Do pokazu slajdów możesz dodać zdjęcia. Magazyn.jpg|Możesz usunąć to zdjęcie. Kategoria:Kolekcje Kategoria:Fanon